Awakening Happiness
by sweet4ever1988
Summary: After the war, Harry is tired of the publicity so he leaves England. AU HarryDraco
1. Prologue

AN: Hey y'all just had to say I own nothing and I made no profit from this story. Totally Rowling story line. Not mine and not trying to portray it as mine. Changed some stuff to suit my tastes. This is Harry/Draco.

Prologue

"Harry, you can't just decide to leave. The wizarding world needs you right now." a worried Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. You know now that You-Know-Who is dead you can live a normal life here with us." Ron said.

"I can't. You don't understand. I go outside and I'm flooded with publicity. I can't take it. It's been four months since that night Ron, if they haven't calmed down by now, they probably won't this year. I'm going." Harry said.

"At least give us an address." Hermione pleaded while Ron nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys. This is what I have to do. I might come back. I might not. I might even settle down somewhere; you never know." Harry said.

-----------

In a humble village called Luile in the middle of southern France, sits Draconis Malfoy, son of the deceased Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Auntie," a tired Draconis called, "where are you?"

"Here sweetheart. If I had known you would get worse I would have stayed. No worries dear, I an here now and I will get you some soup." his aunt Maggie said.

"Don't trouble yourself over it. I'm not very hungry right now anyway. I do need to go to work. We don't have enough money to just sit around and be tired and sick." a sickly Draconis rasped.

"Oh shut up nephew! You will not go to work. We will be alright. You just go to sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning. There's a terrible snowstorm coming our way. I want you to call me if you need anything," Maggie said sweetly.

"I will," Draco mumbled as he fell asleep.

-----------

As Draconis slept, our hero was trudging through five feet of snow in order to make it to the inn.

"What the Hell!?!" Harry exclaimed. "Why is there so much bloody snow? I thought I still had a couple of days until it snowed."

He continued on through the storm for about half an hour until he came to the only house he saw. He went up and knocked on the door and a young girl answered.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can I speak to your parents?" Harry asked.

"Sure you can! I'm Simon and this is my little darling Francine" a heavy, male French accent boomed.

"Thanks. I was looking for an inn to sleep in. Could you point me in the direction of one?" Harry asked.

"I can do better than that. I'll take you. But not before we eat dinner. My wife has slaved all day over it." the man said.

"Okay. I can wait. And my name is Sam."

"You don't have to wait, Sam. Come on in and eat with us. I would feel offended if you rejected." the man said seriously.

"I'll eat. Believe me, I will be more than happy to." Harry said.

-----------

During the meal, this man, Simon, struck up another conversation with Harry.

"So, I know it isn't tourist season. Why are you out here in the wilderness with just the clothes on your back?" Simon asked.

"Well, I was planning on fining a home somewhere out here. I need to get away for a while. Do you know of any empty houses?" Harry asked.

"I don't. Do you honey?" Simon asked Beth, his wife.

"Hmmm. Well there aren't any stand alone houses if that's what you're looking for. I know the St. Johns' have a servant's house behind their house that's empty, the church has a priest's apartment they might rent to you, and of course the Malfoys have their houses. As a matter of fact, they have about four total." Beth said thoughtfully.

"Why do they have so much property?" Harry asked.

"They were murderers who stole the land of their victims," Simon said harshly. " I can't believe you even suggested that he go to them for a place to stay. They would probably kill him and steal his valuables!" Simon said.

" I don't see why you are so against the Malfoys," Beth said. "Lionel and his son Lucius were the problems. They paid the price for their sins against the community. Poor Draconis and Maggie are the ones suffering now. You men kicked the poor lad out of school. He has had to work for every little thing because of his father. You are acting no better than the deceased Malfoys. That poor boy is no older than our guest here. Maybe Draconis isn't so bad." Beth said softly as her tirade ended.

"Well I think he is a horrible little brat and I think you should stay away from him. That boy is nothing but trouble." Simon reiterated.

"Thanks for your concern. And thanks, Beth, for the ideas. I really need to get going though." Harry said quietly.

"Sure thing," Simon said and with that, he took Harry into the town of Luile.

----------


	2. Luile

AN: Not mine. Characters belong to JK Rowling. No profit whatsoever for me.

Chapter 1

The first thing Harry noted was that Luile was really small. And not only that, but everyone seemed to still be celebrating the demise of Voldemort. Not that Harry was complaining, but people kept giving him odd looks.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Simon said. "When I first saw you I thought you were 'The Harry Potter', but you're not so they will eventually stop looking."

Never before in Harry's life was he more happy to be dismissed so quickly.

"I'm not stressing out over it," Harry said. " They can continue to look if they want. I'll even sign autographs if they ask. I'm not the real thing though." Harry laughed as they entered the local tavern.

"If you need anything, this is where you come," Simon said. "But don't ask for anything illegal, you gotta go to the mountains for that. Well, I must get home, you with the storm and all. Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry said, truly grateful.

---------

As Harry walked to the back of the tavern, he heard an argument ensuing.

"Give it to me Mortimer," a loud woman shouted. "I paid my money and I will call the Ministry about you."

"I won't give it to you and you won't call anyone," he said. "You forget that they just turn a blind eye on you and your kin because of your name. They don't give a bloody fuck about you. Next time don't come to me to buy anything. I tried to be fair, but I found out your father raped my mother before she was married! Took her virginity! She was impure when she came to my father on their wedding night. That is unforgivable! Get out!"

"Please, Mortimer! My nephew needs this badly. He will die. Do you want his blood on your hands?"

"We'll be even then. Get Out!!"

Just as Harry decided to go into the room to stop the argument, the woman came rushing out. And slammed head first into him.

"I'm terribly sorry young man," the woman blubbered as she cried. " I did not see you."

" No problem." Harry said. Then he had a novel thought. "Tell me what medicine you need."

The woman looked flabbergasted then said, "Thank you lad. You do not understand how grateful I am."

"Again, no problem. I'm happy to help."

Then Harry went into the room and bought the much needed medicine for the woman.

"Thank you again young man," the woman gushed as she took the medicine.

"You're welcome. My name is Sam Dermott. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry Sam, my manners were lost on me for a moment. My name is Margaret Malfoy." the woman said as she immediately searched Harry's face for a hint of hostility.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Malfoy." Harry said.

"I wish there was a way to repay you right now. You see, we don't have much money and I just lost most of what we had to Mortimer. If you need new clothes, I can make them; and call me Maggie. Ms. Malfoy makes me sound pathetic. Forty- six years old and still carrying my maiden name." Maggie exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you haven't found the right one yet." Harry said soothingly. "You can help me though. I need a place to stay. And after meeting Mortimer, I really don't want to stay here. Do you know of somewhere else?" he asked.

"You can come stay with my nephew and I. He doesn't get to be around many young people anymore. Ever since the townsmen told him they would kill him if they saw him near any one of their children." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Harry said as he thought about how the townspeople were somewhat like Deatheaters: picking on a family for something they had no control over.

--------------


End file.
